Petrus Eater
'''Petrus Eater' is the son of Peter Piper, Pumpkin Eater and his wife. A Rebel in the destiny conflict, Petrus is a subject of gamophobia, cucurbitophobia, and thanatophobia. In other words, he has a solid fear of three different things; marriage, pumpkins, and death. He is afraid of marriage because of the extremely difficult relationship his parents had. The fear of pumpkins is because his mother was murdered and hidden in a pumpkin shell. He is afraid of death because he worries that his father will kill him next. Character Personality Raised in a turbulent household, Petrus was no stranger to domestic abuse. However, everything became much worse when his mother was murdered and placed in a pumpkin shell, fulfilling her destiny in the most gruesome way possible. The killer was his own father. His mental psyche was greatly hurt because of this. Due to this, he developed three strange fears of marriage, pumpkins and death. Beyond that, Petrus acts quite fearless, but is still torn up inside, having flashbacks of witnessing her death frequently when under stress and having nightmares every night about the incident. Despite all that, Petrus acts very kindly to all his friends, taking care of them when Patreece Bakerman is unable to. Petrus is a pacifist. Using a weapon is appalling to him and using his abilities for anything other than defensive purposes is something Petrus simply cannot do. While others would declare him weak, his friends consider him as the moral guy who always looks for a humane solution and the strongest of them all, because he absolutely refuses to get pressured into partaking in violence. He has a quirky tendency to repeat the things that others say while engaged in conversation. Petrus also tends to treat the people who judge him for this with disdain, since he dislikes insensitive people vehemently. Petrus can make traps out of any material around him instantly, but hates using his ability since it can be lethal. Appearance Petrus stands short in stature when compared to other boys. His outfits compose of nothing that can be described as extraordinary. He has sun kissed skin dotted with freckles on his nose and cheeks. He almost always wears a leaf green beanie on his head to cover his pumpkin colored hair. This doesn't keep the orange tips from sticking out from the beanie in all different angles, however. Fairy tale Main Article: Peter, Peter, Pumpkin Eater Relationships Family Petrus is the son of Peter Piper from Peter, Peter Pumpkin Eater and his wife. Petrus' mother is deceased, as she was murdered by her husband and placed in a pumpkin shell. Petrus has two cousins: Eumelia Piper and Melody Piper (they're cousins, not sisters). While Petrus relates well to Melody, Eumelia and him have virtually nothing in common. They naturally dislike each other as a result. Friends He seems to be much more comfortable around his fellow nursery rhymes than with other fairy tales. Pet Petrus has a Brittany Spaniel for a pet. Her name is not Pumpkin, despite that pumpkin is the word that would describe the color of the splotches on her white coat. Petrus named her Sorrel. Romance Petrus is dating the soft spoken and disabled Ninita Lullaby, despite his gamophobia. He often forgets this fear when he is around her. Enemies He dislikes Brent Crooked because Brent thinks violence is the solution to everything and tries to get others to act that way. He also has absolutely no trust towards villains. Outfits Trivia * His birthday is May 31. Notes * His entire concept was created by EtherealNyx before RoybelGirl adopted him. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Rebels Category:Bel's OCs Category:Work in progress Category:Peter Peter Pumpkin Eater